ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Ranserker
'''Ranserker '''is a Praedartic from Lumimyrsky. He was hired by Aggregor to hunt on Ben, knowing his reputation and the reputation of his species. This happens in Hunting Season Part I and Hunting Season Part II . He was the most effective hunter of them all, Ben always escaped by good luck. Description Ranserker is like a werewolf, Benwolf-seize, with a dark blue fur. His upper cheek, his region under his eyes, his inner ears and his handpalms are light blue. His chest and upper legs are white, just like his beard. He has metallic bracelet on his wrists and his ankles. He has four fingers on each hand and four toes each foot. He has also a fake hand on his ponytail. He has a long dark blue tail. He has a set of large teeth and yellow eyes. Origins Praedartic is a species known for his hunting cult, hunting is sacred. Ranserker was one of the best hunters of his generation and became a god amongst men. Because of this, he was send to the stars to become an intergalactic hunter (which is a great honor for a Praedartic) and a trainer. Years later he found Floydd Lawton on a little blue planet, Earth. Seeing his potential, Ranserker decides to train him, an offer Lawton couldn't refuse. After 5 years, Lawton was ready and took up the mantle of Deadshot. While visiting his home-planet, Vilgax came to find him. He wanted to hire him to hunt for the omnitrix. During his search, Vilgax killed Ranserker's friend, Salfro: the father of Arctundra. Ranserker refuse to work for the vicious warlord. He doesn't hunt on children and won't work for a monster like Vilgax. Enraged, Vilgax tries to kill him but utterly fails, resulting in his own near-death. Ranserker let him life because it should be disgrace to kill him while he had no way to defend himself.But he also warned Vilgax, that if he should ever return, he wouldn't be so merciful. After this, Vilgax ended up with Azelf, who freezes him. This frozen remains till Kevin 11 finds him, months later. and abilities He is one of the best hunters of his species, a species known for being one of the best hunters. He is very strong and agile. He's also one of the greatest mantracker in the universe. He can track someone with a nearly invisible footprints. He have a well developed smelling and hearing sense. He can use his claws to climb a vertical wall and is good in creating traps. He can survive in many climates and can swim for 2 hours with breathing. Weaknesses His hearing and smelling sense can be disturbed by a hard noises or incredible stench. He tries to bite something that is too hard, his teeth can shatter. He can't survive the vacüum of space and if he swims longer than two hours with breathing, he never will breath any more. Codon DNA sample *Hunter Appearance Ben 10: Alien Alliance Season 2 *Hunting Season Part I (First Appearance) *Hunting Season Part II Trivia Credits Picture goes to Darksilvania from DeviantArt. Category:Villains Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Ben 10: Alien Alliance (Villains/Bounty Hunters) Category:Wolves Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens